Jumper: Love & War
by NicoleBloodLust
Summary: Read it there is a summary in side and its worth it. you kno you want to read it Edward and Bella Nicola and Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Jumper Love And War

Prolog

There are different kinds of people there are Humans: they are the ones that don't know what truly happening. Jumper: they jump and really to lesson to rules but they are hunted. And last but not least the Paladins: thy hunt the jumpers and kill them. They have been hunting the jumpers for years. My name is Bella Swan me and my Twin sister Nicola Swan are jumpers. We go to Forks High and this is our story on what happened to us. We for fall in love in a war that been going on for years. Now we are in it.

Bella & Edward Nicola & JacobChapter OneBella POV

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella POV

Things been hard on my dad since mom left. It was really hard on Nicola she changes when she left. She always use to talk all the time but now we don't even talk for more then ten seconds we will be lucky to be in the same room before she jumps out. But enough about my sister my mom left when we were five. I really don't remember her witch is kind a sad. But any way my day started out like any other I got up walked to my closet to get dressed after that I walked past my computer and TINGED I have an IM.

**_IISKIMASKII: Hey Shy_**

**_ShyGirl: Good morning ski mask_**

**_IISKIMASK: Good morning to you to how is your day so far?_**

**_ShyGirl: It really has not started but good so far. =D_**

**_IISKIMASKII: So are you going to tell me who you are yet?_**

**_ShyGirl: Not yet remember the whole point to this school project is to get to know another class mate until they fell like they can tell you who the are._**

**_IISKIMASKII: Yeah I guess your right…. Sorry I keep bugging you to tell me =(_**

**_ShyGurl: Hay sorry to cut this short but I have to go so I talk to you later. _**

**_IISKIKMASKII: Bye shy I'll talk to you later then. ShyGirl: Byee._**

I do wonder who he is at times because he is really sweet but I'm not ready to tell him who I am yet. And it does not help that I don't trust people not since my mom left.

YOU GOT MAIL!

_**-Bella-**_

_**Meeting tonight at 4pm at normal place there will be some J's there. Try to get Nicola to come.**_

_**___Jacob___**_

YAY another meeting I wonder what it is going to be about. Why does Jacob always want Nicola to show up she never shows up any way. I go down stars to make some break fast for my self since Charlie leaves very early we don't really talk that much now and it safe to jump in the house. I make French toast for breakfast to day.

"Hey Bells what are you making?" Damn Nicola for jumping and scaring the shit out of me. " Damn! Nicola you scared the living daylight out of me. And I'm making breakfast you want any its French Toast?" " Umm yeah shore." Wow that is the first time that. "Hay Nicola are you going to the meeting to night?" "Hell no since when do I go to meetings and pulse I have things to do today as it is." " ahh Shit I have to go rain chick on that breakfast?" with that she was gone.

Nicola POV

Damn! I'm so sick of hiding things it was never like that. But then again you get good at hiding things when the Paladins are hunting you. They been killing us left and right as it is there are already 7 of us jumpers "missing" wen we know they are dead. I still find it really sad because this war is bullshit we did not ask for this it was forest apron us. I really hate this shit. I cant trust people because I think that they might be Paladins that is why I don't have a boy friend because of that fact. Its that and I always expect to walk away soon after we start it.

_TING_

YAY! I have a IM From P3AC3OUT

**_P3AC3OUT: Hey good morning_**

_Tell me why they gave us this a project._

**_SkullPrincess: Hiii Good morning to you to._**

**_P3AC3OUT: What are your plans for tomorrow because I was thinking maybe we can meet each other._**

**_SkullPrincess: Ummm I don't think that that is a good idea… and I have thing to do all week.._**

**_P3AC3OUT: Are you saying this just so you don't have to meet me. Lol_**

**_SkullPrincess: Yeah caz everything that I do in life is about you._**

**_P3AC3OUT: sorry I did not mean to make you angry._**

**_SkullPrincess: its ok but I have to go and get ready for school._**

**_P3AC3OUT: Ok Sorry if I made you angry and bye._**

**_SkullPrincess: You did not make me mad and bye talk to u later_**

I singed off line the I pit on my radio and the song Bitter- Teddy Geiger and I satart singing it.

_Minutes  
Turn into hours  
And hours  
Bleed into days  
It's been years now  
Since the trouble  
You left me  
And i wanna say_

As I sing this song I think about mom leaving.

_I'm not bitter  
But i've seen  
Better days  
I'm not bitter  
Is it  
The better man  
That always  
Walks away_

Why the fuck did she leave did she not want us to have us kids…. You know what its her lost.

_No phone call  
Or even a letter  
No words  
To cause me any pain  
It's been years now  
Since anything  
Could hurt me  
And through this life  
I think my way_

All we have is us and that is all I need I created my new family.

_I'm not bitter  
But i've seen  
Better days  
I'm not bitter  
Is it  
The better man  
That always  
Walks away?  
Watch me walk away_

I'm done with thinking that Bella and me was the cause on her walking away… but I'm fine about that now

_I'm not bitter  
But i've seen  
Better days  
I'm not bitter  
I'll be  
The better man  
Watch me walk away_

_Watch me walk away  
(i'm not bitter)  
Watch me walk away  
(i'm not bitter)  
Watch me walk away_

The is one of the songs that I can sing with a lot of feeling…. Oh shit im going to be late. I walked past my computer and it had an e-mail it said

**_Nicola,_**

**_Hey there is a meeting to night same place as always. Its going to be at the same time. We gut the "Hunters"._**

**____Edward___**

* * *

Thank you for reading this there will be another chapter posted when i get time to type it out. Plz Review this my story plzzzzzzzzzz. ill love you for ever. there will be a play list up to so you can see all the music to come. maybe there will be some action or maybe some romance but you have my word there will be a action.

Well thank you again for reading this chapter cheack out my other two storys to.

:Nicole:

_________

___

_


	2. Authors Note

I would like to thank Artemis-moongoddess89 for her ideas but I think that I'm not going to continue any of my stores do to the fact that I have had no time to write and every time I pick up a pen I think of my ex boyfriend. He was my inspiration of my stores… and to make it even better my grandma is diein so when I have time and when I have the inspiration to write again I will. But until then take care. For the people who like my stores I will update when I get some inspiration. And you might hate me for another Authors note but yeah.

Xx Nicole


End file.
